


Less Talk, More Action

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic inspired by a prompt posted on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Less Talk, More Action

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Why are you sitting there staring at me?”

“I’m trying to make a decision.”

“What kind of decision?”

“Just a decision?”

“Should I be worried?”

“Why would you be worried?”

“You’re sitting there staring at me, and when I ask you why you tell me you are trying to make a decision. Adding two and two makes me think that the decision involves me in some way, so I’ll ask again, should I be worried?”

She sighed deeply, “I’m trying to decide whether I want to fuck you or punch you?”

“Can I influence the decision?”

“You don’t want to know why I might choose to punch you?”

“No, I’d much rather put all my energies into influencing you into picking the fucking part of the equation.”

“And how are you planning on doing that?”

“Shoving you up against the wall and kissing you senseless.”

“And that would work because?”

“Because after that I’m going to bend you over this table and…”

She leant over and kissed me hard.

“Less talk, more action.”


End file.
